


if you're wondering if I want you too

by radashe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, So 24, and law is normal age before time skip, i'll add more tags as i write this, its definitely gonna be more explicit, maybe a bit out of character?, oh yeah i messed with the canonical ages cause luffy can't be a firefighter if he's 17, so he's 19, soft law is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radashe/pseuds/radashe
Summary: Modern AU; Law’s life hadn’t changed in years. Since the death of Corazon all he’s ever wanted was revenge but all he can account for is a sad, lonely and mundane life as a heart surgeon. He thinks it’ll never end until he meets a rather annoying firefighter in the ER one day





	1. meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please excuse my bad writing! anyway i needed that lawlu content in my life so time to start writing it lol,, oh also i tagged a lot of things that aren't in this chapter but will come later, also will be adding tags as the story progresses

Law’s life was nothing special to him. Every day was the same thing; wake up, go to work, come home late, eat, sleep, and repeat. Maybe sometimes he’d be dragged to hang out with friends but other than that there was nothing he could call exciting about his life.

And in all honesty Law didn’t really care too much about how mundane his life was. He had no family, the only person he ever cared about has been dead for years. The only reason Law kept living was for _him._ The one responsible for killing the one person he would give anything for.

_Doflamingo._

Law wanted him to be stopped, locked up, beaten, hell he couldn’t care less if he was dead. That might be the better option actually.

But he couldn’t do it. He wanted to find a way to make it so it wasn’t his problem. He had to—

“Hey Law! Wake up! Your pager has been going off for hours!”

……

Law opened his eyes slowly. He could see light peeking between the blinds of his window. Another mundane day.

His eyes moved to his clock. It read 7:30 AM.

 _Shit._ He was late for work. 

“Law? Are you okay?”

He looked over at the source of the voice. His friend Bepo stood in his doorway. He must have let himself in again.

They both worked at a nearby hospital together, have been for the past ten years or so. Bepo was a good friend. But right now, Law was too annoyed and too tired to deal with anyone.

“Law, you were supposed to come in hours ago…I came to see if you were alive.” Bepo started. “It’s not like you to sleep in, did you want to take the day off or something?”

“No.” Law grumbled. He rubbed his eyes. Why did he sleep for so long? He must have been tired. “I guess I just forgot to set an alarm last night.” He lied, sitting up. “I’ll be there in thirty minutes, you should go back.”

“Oh it’s fine, I told them I’d bring you, unless you were dying or otherwise.” Bepo paused for a moment. “Well I guess if you were dying I’d have to take you anyway…”

“Gonna take a shower.” Law interrupted, making his way to the bathroom.

He let the water scald his back for a few minutes, then lowered the heat and let it run on his face for a while, sighing.

He always had the same thoughts. Always about the same people. Always negative. He was miserable. His life was miserable. Everything was…miserable.

He squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled slowly. He forgot what actual happiness felt like. Sure when he works with patients he smiles here and there. And it’s not like he doesn’t have a _little_ fun when he goes out with friends, but…it all felt _meaningless._ He missed being happy. Missed laughing. Missed…Corazon…

Law looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes. As if praying to _anyone_ so that some person or entity could hear his plea, he mouthed. 

_Save me._

And that was it. He let himself be sad for the day. Time to go to work. He finished up his shower, got dressed, and quickly grabbed an apple to eat on the way to the hospital. All the while with Bepo chattering on about who knows what. Law took out his phone and looked through his emails.

His only surgery was pushed until another day. So no surgeries today. They sent someone to come get him and he didn’t even have to do surgery. Whatever. It was gonna a slow day. 

He put his phone down and looked out the window. It was a nice day. Maybe he _should_ have taken the day off. But what would he even _do_ all day. If he wasn’t at the hospital doing surgery he was usually just moping at home about how lousy his life was. Then he’d find some excuse to go back to the hospital to get his mind off of it. 

Since there was no actual work today, Law just saw patients, informed them of how to be healthier and take better care of their hearts, same old same old. He kept finding himself back in the E.R. waiting for some disaster to happen.

And just like that, the front desk received a call.

A few blocks away, a huge fire brought down a building. A lot of injuries, few casualties. Ambulances were on their way bringing both civilians and fire fighters. Oh boy.

Immediately the E.R. sprang into action, preparing extra beds and getting more supplies ready for their “guests.”

Law watched all the eager residents flood the area looking for a good find. Within minutes, the E.R. was full of screaming, bleeding, and burned patients.

An hour had passed and they were still bringing some people in. Law finished up with the last patient he saw and went to go fill out their chart at the front desk. Then he heard a soft voice.

“Uh, Law?”

He looked up from his chart. It was Shachi, another resident working at the hospital. He looked embarrassed. Law stared at him for a second.

“What is it.”

“Um, there’s this patient. He’s not letting anyone touch him. I tried to examine him but he keeps insisting that he’s fine and that I look at other patients first. I—”

“Did you tell him that they’re all being looked after and he needs to be taken care of too?”

“Yeah I did! And I even asked others before you trust me, he won’t let ANYONE get near him!”

Great. Okay. Time to go see this hero guy. In crisis’s like these there were always people looking after others and wanting to be selfless and all but in the end it just made his job harder. And more annoying.

He walked over to the patient’s bed and opened the curtain. And honestly he was not expecting what he saw.

A young firefighter, definitely involved in the fire, sitting up with an angry pout on his soot smeared face, arms and legs crossed and staring at Law.

“I said I don’t need to be looked after right now! I’m fine! I don’t even feel bad. Just go look at the little girl in the pink sweater, she was breathing really badly. And that old guy we brought in a few minutes ago, his whole body was practically on fire! And—”

“Okay…” Law read the name on the chart. “Luffy. I’m Doctor Trafalgar Law. We already saw them alright? I actually looked at both of them already. And we’re all working very hard to make sure everyone is taken care of but you could be experiencing something as well and not even know it. Even if there aren’t any visible injur—”

“I HEARD ALL THIS BEFORE!” Luffy started, while coughing. “Just let me out so I can at least see how everyone is doing okay?”

He wasn’t budging. Law sighed. Then pulled up the stool and sat next to his bed.

“Listen, if you let me examine you really fast, you can see as many of the people you saved if you want. But AFTER they’re taken care of okay? And you have to be healthy too. You can’t risk it if they see you all beat up.” Luffy stared at him in silence for a second.

“But I told them I’d be with them the whole time…” he frowned.

“I’m sure they’d want you to be okay first. I’ll be really quick. Won’t take more than a few minutes.” Luffy pondered on that for a second, then sighed.

“Okay fine, but really quick okay? And I only have a few cuts and burns, nothing you can’t expect from being a firefighter you know? So I’m fine right?” Law continued with his examination in silence. “Hey what’s your name again?”

“Doctor Trafalgar Law.”

“ _Doctor,_ ” Luffy laughed. “That’s not part of your name is it? Traf-, Trafa-, Toraf—”

“ _Trafalgar,_ ” Law corrected.

“Torao?” Luffy grinned. “That sounds much better. Torao Law!” He stared at Law for a while. Law didn’t pay him mind, some patients like to talk nonstop but he’s not required to answer. Especially if it’s for ridiculous conversations like these.

“Okay Luffy I’m gonna listen to your chest now. Then that’s it.”

“Sure thing Torao, but hurry it up, I’ve been sitting here for _hours._ ” He coughed again.

“ _Trafalgar._ ” Law corrected again. Not that it _really_ mattered, but he just didn’t want to be called such a silly name as _Torao._ ”

“I like _Torao_ way more.” He grinned. “Suits you better. I mean with that face you look pretty mad, but it’s okay you sound way nicer this way!” Law sighed and looked up at Luffy.

“You can’t talk if I’m listening to your chest alright?” he could, but Law was tired of this conversation. But of course right when he started listening…

“I actually just moved here from East Blue, have you heard of it? My brother works in this city too. But I was actually called to this today. I didn’t know it was gonna be—”

“Luffy.”

“Oh right okay.” Luffy went silent for a moment, watching Law’s face while he listened to his heart and breath sounds.

There was a murmur. A small one but it was there. And his breathing was ragged and short. Not to mention that he’d been coughing. It wasn’t major but he hadn’t been breathing oxygen at all. Seriously? No doctor at least _told him_ to wear an oxygen mask?

“Is something wrong?” Luffy said softly. Law looked up at him. He took a moment to actually take in who Luffy was. He was just a _kid._ His chart said nineteen but now that he was so close he could see just how _young_ Luffy was. And here he was risking his life for people he didn’t even know. And was actively concerned about them too, completely disregarding his own health in favor of theirs.

“Torao?” Luffy asked again. Law blinked. Shit he’d been staring at this kid for a while. He pulled away, composing himself.

“You have a slight murmur. It’s not major but I don’t want to ignore it. Also,” he stood up grabbing an oxygen mask and turning it on. “Put this on and breathe. Don’t stop for a while.” Luffy slowly took the mask from him.

“How long do I have to breathe this in? I thought you said I could go after you examined me.”

“I did say that,” Law said while sitting back down on the stool. “But you breathed in a lot of smoke and ash while in that building and it’s making it very hard for you to breathe. You won’t be much help to anyone else if you’re _dead_ you know.” Luffy’s eyes widened.

“ _THAT_ CAN KILL ME?” Law shushed him.

“Yes. It can. Now lower your voice. There’s sick people here you know.” Luffy huffed.

“Well I’m sick aren’t I?” He put the mask on and took a deep breath. Then looked back at Law.

“So I need to stay here.”

“For a little while longer.”

“Then I can go?”

“Well, there’s also the murmur. I want to run a few tests first but—”

“I know about the murmur.” Law blinked.

“What?”

“I’ve had it for a while, it’s when I get my blood pumping. I’m pretty active you know? But it’s never stopped me before, I don’t think it can—”

“You don’t know how bad it is until you have it checked. It _can_ be serious and it _could_ kill you if serious enough.”

“Why do you say that?” Luffy said defensively.

“I’m a cardiothoracic surgeon, that’s why. I specialize in hearts basically so just let me run some tests okay?” Luffy crossed his arms again.

“You don’t think it’s bad do you? I’ve had this looked at before but it wasn’t serious.”

“I think we should wait till after we see the results to know that. But from what I know now it’s a pretty small murmur.” Luffy sighed and leaned back in his bed.

“Okay fine.” Law waited a moment. He was almost behaving himself now. Well that’s good. He peeked through the curtain at the rest of the E.R.. The chaos seemed to have died down and patients had been moved. He turned back to Luffy.

“So I’m going to send a nurse to take you up, I’ll be with you shortly.” He got up and started to leave.

“Torao…you’ll look after the that old guy right? And that little girl? Will you check on them? If I stay here _you_ need to do it.” Law sighed softly.

“I’ll check on them. But _you_ stay here. Take it easy for a while.” Then he made his way to leave again.

“Hey Torao,” Luffy called. Law turned around to see Luffy smiling, a huge grin on his soot covered face. “Thanks!”

He felt his heart jump for a second and nodded quickly, then turned heel and made it to the elevator.


	2. forced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all my medical knowledge is limited to what i learned from greys anatomy lol im sorry,,
> 
> this ended up being a bit rushed and you ever just hate the content you create lmao,, anyway! pls enjoy! 
> 
> also sorry for any mistakes i can only edit this is at 2 am when im super delirious and absolutely sleep deprived whoops

It felt like ages for the elevator to reach the next floor.

What _was_ that? Maybe he just didn’t expect to be thanked like that by Luffy. He looked genuinely grateful, even though he had given him such a hard time at first.

Law walked over to a nearby nurse station and opened Luffy’s chart.

“Is that for the guy who wouldn’t let anyone else near him?” Bepo looked over his shoulder. Law jumped, dropping the chart.

“Yeah…and don’t scare me like that!” Bepo laughed.

“Sorry, I thought it was no big deal. But you really figured him out, he listened to you easily!”

“Yeah well, he didn’t want to at first.” Law reached down and picked up the chart, filling it out.

“He’s a good guy though, he saved all those people and didn’t even care about how he was holding up. You don’t find a lot of people like that. I mean there are some who pretend to be selfless but this guy really only cared about the people he saved, you know?”

“Yeah…” He was a good guy. Even if he was loud, and pretty annoying, he was good. Not too many people like that show up in the ER.

Immediately Law stopped his train of thought. “Anyway, I need you to take him up to check on his murmur. I’ll meet you when you’re done.” He handed Bepo the chart and started walking away.

“Wait Law!” Bepo called after him. You’re not going to come with? You don’t have anything else to do!”

“I’m just...going to check on a few patients from earlier.” Bepo looked at him questioningly.

“But why?”

_Because he asked me to._ Was _that_ why he was checking on them? No, Luffy wouldn’t stay put if he didn’t. And it was the only way to get him to listen to anything he said.

“If I don’t then Luffy won’t let you take him up.”

“…Luffy?”

Law pointed towards the chart, then went to check on the patients.

\--

It took a while but Law finally made his way back to the nurse’s station. Everyone seemed to be alive, if not in the best shape. He was about to ask the nurse where Luffy’s room was when he heard a bunch of people rushing over to the station he was at. 

“Hi we’re looking for Monkey D. Luffy! He was one of the people in the burning building a few hours ago!” A girl with bright orange hair said.

“We didn’t know which hospital he was in but turns out they brought everyone here. Can you tell us what room he’s in?” said a man with short blond hair.

The nurse looked flustered and tried to calm down the mob of people until Law interrupted.

“I believe I treated Luffy, I was just about to head over and check to see how he’s doing.” The mob of people turned their attention towards him.

A green haired man walked up to him. “You were his doctor?” Law scanned his face and that of the rest of the group. They all seemed pretty worried.

“Yes I was. Are you his—”

“We’re his friends. How’s he doing? Is he okay?”

“He’s mostly fine, I—”

“Mostly?”

“He’s fine! I just noticed something small which is why I sent him up for some tests but they should be done now so I’m going to look at the results and let him know. You can come with me if you’d like to see him.”

The group followed him eagerly, squeezing into the same elevator as him, talking loudly with one another.

Hm. They were just like he was. No wonder they were friends.

Finally they reached Luffy’s room and Bepo greeted them all.

“Hi! Oh wow that’s a lot of people. Okay, I’m going to talk to Doctor Trafalgar and then we’ll meet up with you guys in a few minutes. Please go in, Luffy has been talking nonstop about you guys, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see that you’re here.” Then Bepo and Law stepped out.

“Guys!” Luffy smiled wide at everyone. “I was wondering if you guys would show up today!”

“Well we had to find out where you were first. Man Luffy, you really almost got yourself killed!”

“I’m okay Nami, Torao said so.”

“Torao?”

“The mean looking doctor. He’s pretty nice actually, I’m sure he’ll be here soon. He kind of reminds me of you Zoro!” Luffy laughed. “But he definitely looks meaner than you!” Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Well we’re glad that you’re fine, we were worried that you got hurt.” Law walked in at that moment.

“Torao! How’s everyone doing?” Law looked up surprised. He was using _that_ name in front of all these people. He cleared his throat.

“They’re all recovering. You saved them all you know. But, it was really reckless.”

“You see? You could have gotten killed!” said the blonde one again, smacking him offside the head.

“Owwww Sanji!”

“It’s probably best if you don’t do that.” Law cut in.

“Yeah, don’t do that!” Luffy rubbed his head. Law started again.

“But I would like to see you again, maybe in about a week or so. Just to check on the murmur. I don’t know if it is like this usually but it seems to have resolved itself for the time being. I just want to see if it persists. If so, we can look at other options…”

“What kind of options?” Law turned to another woman. He opened his mouth. She smiled, but it definitely looked like if he gave the wrong response she’d fuck him up.

“Well, let’s worry about that if it becomes a problem.” Law finished. “But basically, you’re fine Luffy. Just rest a bit and I’d suggest not spending your free time in burning buildings for a while.”

“Ha. Funny. You’re a funny guy.” Zoro mused.

“So when can I go home?” Luffy asked. Everyone turned to look at Law.

“Ah, today actually.”

“Woo! Party at my house! Sanji you gotta cook!” Everyone started talking loudly again and Law slowly started stepping back.

“Thank you for taking care of Luffy.” He heard a voice. It was Robin. She offered him a smile.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s my job.” Law responded, turning around to leave.

“Hey Torao you’ll come won’t you?” Luffy called after him before he could walk out.

Seriously? He didn’t know this guy. Why would he invite him to this celebration? As if he even really needed to celebrate. It’s great to celebrate your life but, this? It was weird.

“Yeah why don’t you go Law?” Bepo chimed in. Law glared at him.

“I can’t. I have a lot of work to do tonight, but please enjoy yourselves. I’ll leave your discharge papers here.” Then he briskly walked out, Bepo following. As soon as they were gone, the chattering in Luffy’s room started up again.

“You’re right he does seem pretty mean.” Nami commented.

“He’s nice though. Too bad he won’t come.”

“Maybe it’s for the better? I mean aren’t doctors supposed to be friendly? He seemed really cold. Maybe he didn’t even check you over well.”

“It’s _fine_ , he wouldn’t leave me alone actually.”

“Oh. Well then. Guess it’s just appearances. Or rooms full of people make him nervous.” Luffy laughed.

“Well, we’re all glad you’re okay Luffy, let’s go home.”

\--

It was already past ten. Law was waiting for Bepo to take him home in the main lobby. While he was there a familiar voice called out to him.

“Hey Law you’re still here?” Law turned.

Eustass Kid? Kid wasn’t the nicest person to be around. And to be honest Law didn’t enjoy his company at all. He tried to seem as preoccupied as he could on his phone.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was visiting one of the men from the fire today. A lot of people got hurt you know.”

“No shit.” There was a moment of silence. He could feel Kid staring at him.

“I heard you got close with that Luffy kid.” Law looked up.

“What are you talking about?”

“Luffy right? He’s a new firefighter. Joined not too long ago. Apparently he got the gig cause he had family working in town. I heard he only let you talk to him.”

“How do you even know who he is.”

“Dude I work with him almost every day. Paramedics and firefighters go everywhere together.” Law nodded.

“Right okay.”

“Well anyway, good job I guess. He’s a rowdy one. Never shuts up. Always giving people a hard time ya know?”

“I guess. He may have been annoying but he saved a ton of people, probably whoever you were visiting too.” Law side eyed him. Kid was frowning. He always had a pretty annoying temper.

“Well if you think he’s so great why don’t you just fuck him already then?” Law turned to face Kid.

“Whatever problem you have, fix it. I was just telling you what happened. Fuck off.” At that moment Bepo arrived. Finally.

“Oh hey Kid, long day huh?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Kid said and walked off.

“What’s eating him?”

“Who cares.” Law said. “Let’s go.”

\--

A week came by a lot faster than he’d expected. But sure enough, Monkey D. Luffy was scheduled for a checkup today. Law got through his patients in the morning and prepared himself for the maximum social interaction that was Luffy and his friends.

Surprisingly enough, when he walked into the patient room Luffy was sitting there alone. He was squinting at the diagrams of hearts and lungs on the wall. When Law appeared he turned and beamed at him.

“Torao! How’ve you been?”

Why was he always so happy? It was weird. Law just nodded in response.

“Great, how about you? Have you been resting? Not doing anything too crazy?”

“Yeah, I told my boss what you said and he didn’t let me do any cases this week. It was really boring actually.”

“That’s good, and your scans look clear, so I guess it was just for the activity you were doing the day of the fire.” He took out his stethoscope. “Mind if I listen?” Luffy shook his head.

“Okay, breathe in. And out.” Law noticed Luffy staring at him again. He was way too close, but whatever, he was just listening to his heartbeat and breathing so it was no big deal right?

“Am I good?” Luffy said quietly. Law could have laughed. It seemed like Luffy remembered he had to be quiet while Law listened to his heart, although talking quietly didn’t make him unable to hear his voice. At least he was trying to be considerate. He looked up at Luffy, who was still staring at him.

Why did that make him uncomfortable? Law cleared his throat.

“Uh, yeah you’re fine.” He stepped back. “Lay down.”

“Is there something else you need to check?” Luffy questioned. Man. This guy really doesn’t just let Law do his job does he.

“It’s a routine check, I need to do it all before I let you go.” Luffy nodded and laid back. Law went ahead and examined him. He looked so different now, clean, and no longer covered in soot. Law was able to observe his soft tan and muscular definition on his lean body. He swallowed.

Why. Was he paying attention to this. He could remember Kid’s words echo in his mind.

_Well if you think he’s so great why don’t you just fuck him already then?_

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by Luffy.

“You know you missed a really good party the other night.” Law hummed.

“Did I now?”

“Oh yeah, we had the best food and drinks, I bet you would have had fun.”

“What makes you say that?” Law looked at him again. There he goes again staring at him with those _eyes._ He almost felt like Luffy could see right through him.

“Mmm I don’t know, I get the feeling that you work a whole lot. It might have been fun. And since you don’t seem to do anything fun, you definitely would have had a good time.”

“What makes you think I don’t have fun?” What does this kid even know?

“Just a guess, but hey! You know what you should do? Hang out with me!”

What? What is going on with this kid that makes him think that they are anything resembling friends? Why does he do things like invite him to a party the first day they meet and want to hang out with him only a week later? Why did he look so excited to see him when he walked through the door? Why was this kid so happy? And why was he trying to drag him into his weird happy life?

“I’m…working…” Law finally said. It was an awful excuse but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Aw c’monn.” Luffy drawled. “How about when you get off?”

“I get off very late you know.”

“Don’t you have a lunch break?”

“Yeah but—”

“Let’s get lunch then! When are you off?”

“I...” Law stopped. He had no more excuses. Could he say that he was busy? No Luffy would probably just ask for another day. One lunch won’t kill him right? 

He sat down in a nearby chair. “I’m off after this actually…you were my last patient.”

“Oh great! I know this really good sandwich place, they have the BEST meatball subs.”

“I don’t really like sandwiches.” 

“What? No way!” he paused for a moment. “Well do you like ramen? There’s a shop pretty close by.”

Law sighed. “Yeah that’s fine. I’m going to go fill out your chart and meet you in the waiting room then. And we need to be quick okay? I have to be back in an hour.”

“Okay!” Luffy smiled. Law felt his heart jump again. Then he felt his ears heat up in embarrassment. He quickly left the room and closed the door.

That smile…Those eyes...Why does Luffy look at him like that and ask him to lunch...why can’t he just be a normal patient and be on his way…He shook his head, trying to clear it.

What’s worse is now Kid had to put that stupid idea in his head and Luffy keeps smiling at him and staring at him and…

He hates this. He just wants to be left alone. And now he’s going to lunch with Luffy. Wonderful.

He left the chart at the nurse’s station and made his way to the waiting room. Again, as soon as Luffy saw him, he stood up excitedly.

Immediately Law wondered how he ended up going to lunch with a patient he just met last week.

“Ready to go?”

Law nodded. “Where’d you park?”

“Ah, I actually didn’t drive here, I walked.”

“You walked all the way from home? But on your chart it said you’re—”

“Yeah I’m pretty far but it’s good exercise, I mean I also don’t have a car. But it’s okay, I don’t mind really.”

“None of your friends could bring you?” Luffy shook his head.

“Busy today. It’s no big deal, I didn’t wanna bother them. Anyway can you drive?”

But apparently he was fine with bothering him.

“Yeah fine.”

Law had actually been to this shop before. He liked the ramen there. Seems like Luffy did too, as he ordered extra everything for his bowl.

“So Torao, do you really not do anything? Cause you gotta have fun sometime right?”

What was he going on about now? _He_ was the one who suggested that he didn’t do anything fun.

“I go out on my days off okay? Or sometimes if I don’t work too late I’ll do something. _You’re_ the one who said I’m no fun remember?”

“I didn’t say you’re no fun, I said you look like you don’t have any fun.” Then he reached over and stole a piece of pork from Law’s bowl _._ Law looked up at him, surprised.

“Hey that was…mine…” Law shut himself up. He was not about to play along like some sort of kid’s game.

“Sorry Torao, but you were taking too long, and that looked _real_ good.” Luffy slurped some noodles. “Anyway, you really ought to hang out with me and everyone else one of these days.”

“Why do you even want me to hang out with you guys? You don’t even know me.”

“Sure I do! You’re _Torao_ Law. The guy that took care of me at the hospital right? And you’re a nice doctor, you checked on all those people for me, made sure they were okay.” Law sighed.

“Right…” He took a sip of his drink, eyeing Luffy through the glass. He went back to eating his food eagerly. Then he looked up at Law. Law looked away.

“So you’ll come next time? I can let you know when. I’ll bring my brothers too they love meeting my new friends!”

His brothers? Now he has to introduce him to his family? Law quickly tried to change the subject.

“You said one of your brothers worked at the station with you right?”

“Mmm yeah that’s Ace. But both of my brothers do. Ace works like me and we put out fires. Sabo dispatches firefighters and stuff. But if it’s all hands on deck sometimes he joins in too.”

“Must be fun to all work together I’m guessing?”

“Oh yeah definitely! I was so excited to move here and work with them. All of my friends are here too, so it’s the best. What about you? Does your family work in the hospital with you?” Law felt his breath stop for a moment.

“No. I don’t have any family.” Luffy paused his eating for a moment. He looked like he was at a loss for words. “I lost them a long time ago it’s no big deal.” God where did this conversation even _go?_

Luffy stared at him even longer and Law had to break the silence. “Luffy don’t worry about it okay it’s not an issue.” Luffy looked down at his ramen.

“I don’t think it’s not an issue…they were your family…” he exhaled then reached into his soup and moved one of his slices of pork back to Law’s bowl. Law sighed. This kid…

“I’m fine. That’s life.” And for a moment he remembered Corazon. As awful as it was, _that_ hurt. Just thinking about him hurt. He wished he could work with Corazon every day like Luffy could with his family. Wished he could see him every day. Any day. At all.

“Hey Torao you’re gonna be okay.” Luffy said softly. Law looked up, his eyes threatening to water but he quickly blinked it away. Then he noticed that _Luffy’s_ eyes were glossy. Was he…crying for him?

“That bear looking guy is your best friend right? And you have doctor friends, and I mean, _I’m_ your friend too…”

“Thanks.” Law said quickly. He was uncomfortable. Luffy made him uncomfortable. And for a second it was all too much, and he wanted to get out of there. “I need to get back to work…”

It was silent for a moment.

“Oh right, okay, yeah.” Luffy picked up his bowl and drank his remaining broth. He was silent again for a moment, trying to shake off the tension from before. Then he sprang up, “Hey could I have a ride home?”

Of course he’d ask that. But how could Law say no.

The ride back to Luffy’s apartment was pretty quiet. It seems that his tragic lack of family really hit home to Luffy. But as soon as they arrived to his place Luffy sprung out of his seat and wrapped his arms around Law in a very forceful hug.

“Ah thanks! I would’ve been home hours later if you didn’t drive me. And I would have been starving.” Law felt his ears heat up again, completely taken aback from the sudden hug.

“You’re too close.” He finally said out loud. Luffy let go slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, sorry,” he said sheepishly. “But thanks really, I appreciate it…Oh and lemme see your phone!” He reached his hand out to Law’s cell. “I’ll put my number in there so you can text me when you’re free. Then you can actually come out and hang with us.”

Law reluctantly handed Luffy his phone and Luffy quickly punched in his contact info in. Law stared at the stupid monkey emojis Luffy put next to his name.

“Anyway, that was a good lunch, I’ll see you later then.” Luffy reached forward again and patted Law’s arm. He did not know any sort of physical boundaries.

“Yeah see you.” Law waited until Luffy disappeared behind the front door of the complex, then exhaled slowly.

That lunch went everywhere he didn’t want it to go. Well at least it was over and done with and he could forget about it all.

Until he runs into Luffy again.

Law sighed, shaking his head. He didn’t want to think about it. He put the car in drive and starting making his way back to the hospital.

Back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love soft and uncomfortable law


	3. uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking forever to update! life is busy,, hope this isn't terrible!

A few days had passed since Law had lunch with Luffy. It was strange, Law would be working normally as usual, but he would find himself thinking about that day over and over again. 

But _why?_ Luffy was nothing more than a patient to him. Granted he was a very demanding one, forcing him to hang out with him on his free time, but he was a patient all the same.

But on days like this, when work was slow, Law found himself opening up his phone and staring at Luffy's name in his contacts. He didn't know what it was about him. Hanging out with Luffy made Law so uncomfortable, but he couldn't stop remembering how they interacted. How Luffy seemed to care about Law's problems, even though he didn't fully understand them. How he'd smile at him when all Law would do is frown. It changed the way he behaved around him entirely, making him feel vulnerable and weak. He didn't like it at all. 

"Long day huh?" Law looked up quickly, fumbling to put his phone away. Bepo was smiling at him. "That's like the hundredth time that you're checked your phone." Law exhaled. 

"Yeah it's been slow. I had surgery early in the morning and one trauma but nothing else really." Bepo laughed and filed away a patient's chart. 

"It almost sounds like you want someone to need surgery." Law chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't complain. I guess I'm just gonna head home soon." 

"Hmm, oh you know what!" Bepo stopped him. "You know what we haven't done in ages?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"...What." 

"You know that bar across the street has happy hour." Law scoffed, walking away. 

"No." 

"Aw c'mon! We haven't gone drinking in forever!"

"I'm tired." 

" _I'm_ tired. C'mon it won't be so bad. Nothing wrong with booze and snacks right? And of course you'll have company~" Law sighed.

The drinks weren't bad, it was the socializing. It was so much easier to just drink at home. But Bepo wasn't the worst company in the world. And he  _had_ been neglecting hanging out with people at work for a while now. 

"Alright fine."  

\--

It was already dark out by the time Law and Bepo got to the bar. It was rowdy as ever, filled with other doctors and nurses who were done with their shifts at the hospital. Bepo immediately found a table and bolted towards it. 

"Guess I'll get the first round," Law huffed and made his way to the bar. 

As soon as he ordered drinks though he felt someone smack his shoulder, planting themselves next to him at the bar.

"Well, if it isn't Trafalgar fuckin Law." Law groaned. He knew that annoying voice. "I can't remember the last time I saw you outside of the hospital, pretending like you have a life." Law turned his head to come face to face with Kid and his friends. They were all mobbing around the bar, drinks in hand. He could tell that Kid already had a few as well. 

"I can't remember the last time you didn't act like an ass, pretending like you're the absolute shit." Law retorted, annoyed. Kid laughed loudly. 

"Hey, you know I'm just messing with you Law, don't get all mad." he took a swig of his beer. "It's actually cool that you came out. You here alone?" Law shook his head, motioning to Bepo, who just waved towards them awkwardly. Kid laughed again. 

"You're here with that  _nurse_?! Aw man for a second I thought you were actually doing yourself a favor by going out." 

"Shut up..." Law didn't have the energy to deal with Kid right now. He never did actually, the guy was always pushing his buttons. 

"Hey like I said," Kid started, draping his arm around Law's shoulders, "I'm just messing with you. We'll join you, the guys and I have been here for a while. I assume you're waiting for drinks?" 

"No thanks, we just wanted to hang out alone. But yeah I'm waiting for drinks." Kid didn't say anything for a moment. 

"You're not still mad about the shit I said last time right? The day of that fire trauma?" Law felt his ears heat up. Kid was gonna bring up that conversation they had about _Luffy._  He shifted uncomfortably. Where were their drinks? How long does it take to pour two beers?

"I've already forgotten about it." 

"Oh you did?" Kid's grin widened. "Then I guess you won't mind me talking about that firefighter rookie right? You know, the one you spent all day with." Law flinched. What the fuck was he talking about? Did he know that he went out to lunch with Luffy? 

"I don't care-" 

"Didn't you have the hots for him?" Law felt the blood rush to his face, grabbing Kid's collar.

"What the  _fuck_ -"

"Hey I'm just saying!" Kid put his hands up innocently. "We've hung out enough times before that I figured out more or less how your mind works, idiot." Law released his collar. 

He wasn't wrong. They actually used to hang out quite a lot. But he  _hated_ that Kid was going off about Luffy. And at the same time he hated that just the mention of Luffy's name had him so heated. 

"He threw me off guard cause of his wild personality, but he's just a patient. Fucking drop it already." Kid settled back down. 

"Alright, but that kid talks a  _lot_ about you, just saying." Law looked up at him. What could Luffy possibly be saying about him? 

Before he even had a chance to ask, the bartender pushed two beers in front of him. 

"Sorry for the wait, some kids are having a celebration about passing intern exams or whatever, and I'm the only one working tonight." Law grabbed the two beers and got up, annoyed. 

"How hard is it to pour two beers?" he said under his breath. Kid must've heard him and laughed aloud. 

"You need to lighten up, I'll see you around." Then he turned back to his friends while Law walked over to Bepo. 

"Wow that took ages. And how weird to run into Kid here." Law huffed, plopping himself in a chair. 

"More like how annoying. He wouldn't shut up." Bepo laughed. 

"You guys have the weirdest friendship." Law sipped his beer.

"I wouldn't call it that." 

"So what did you guys talk about?" Law felt his heart skip. 

_Luffy._

"Nothing important, can we please talk about something else?" Bepo gulped some of his drink.

"Okay, well how have you been doing? It's been a while since we could just hang out and talk. You doing okay?" 

Law had known Bepo for years. Since before they started working at the hospital together. He more or less knew of his issues. He knew about his losses, and the demons that haunted him. And Bepo was a good friend. He didn't ask too many questions. But he would check up on him from time to time. 

"Nothing's changed, really." 

"I worry about you ya know. You work so hard and when you don't work you isolate yourself in your house all the time, that's not healthy." Law exhaled. He didn't want to talk about his pitiful life. "I mean, I know it's hard being a doctor, but I mean look at me, I work all the time but I'm  _living_ you know? I try not to overstep cause I know that you like your space, but..." Bepo paused. Law looked up at him from the table. "Find something that makes you happy please, all this is gonna kill you, Law." Law looked back down. 

"I know," he said softly. He ran his hand through his hair, breathing in deeply. "I don't know what to do. I just, keep doing the same thing every day I...I don't know." 

"You can talk to me you know." Law nodded. 

"I know." 

"Just-" Bepo sighed. "Think of something that makes you happy. Something that changes the way you usually feel. That's probably the best thing for you right now." Law shuddered and downed the rest of his beer. 

"Something that changes the way I feel huh?" he ran his finger over the rim of his glass, considering Bepo's advice. Then his train of thought stopped, cause for a split second he thought about Luffy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually ended up scrapping and rewriting a lot of this story,, this chapter felt really short but I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing it again

**Author's Note:**

> i already wrote like 5 chapters worth but im editing them and trying to make it make sense so i'll try to update when i can,, hope this was enjoyable c:


End file.
